


Twelve

by PeggyCarters



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: It's crazy how a song can make you feel infinite things.





	

So it happened. Gwen was back on The Voice panel and she literally couldn't control her excitement. Since she joined the show on season 7 her life had changed in so many ways. If someone had told her that first day that she'd divorce and fall in love with the country coach she would have laughed for hours. But that happened and Gwen believes that she’s now the happiest she’s ever been, and that has a lot to do with the 6’5ft country guy from Oklahoma.

Blake was also excited for her to join back the show. He had loved her energy and dedication since the first day, and getting to know her had been one of his favourite things that’d ever happened to him, even before they'd started dating. He of course had loved having her on season 9 and as an advisor on season 10. He had asked for Gwen to be a mentor on season 11 to have her around more but hadn’t been possible due to her schedule. But when the opportunity of her coming back as a coach reached his ears, he had been more excited than her, if that was even possible.

Mark and Carson had met with them to say everything they were allowed to do and everything they couldn’t do. Of course the producers knew that both of them separately had lots of fans, but they were even stronger together, so that opened a whole new and not so new list of possible viewers of the show, people who cared more about who was coaching that the actual singers themselves. The producers knew that part of the success of the show was due to the artists competing, but the coaches and their chemistry had a lot to do with the ratings going up or down each season, and ratings never lie. Pharrell and Gwen along with Adam and Blake had the best ratings on season 9 so at the end of the day, having a couple on the panel wasn't that bad for the show. Of course the producers knew that they had been dating for over a year and that they used a lot of pet names so a _babe_ or _darling_ could be said without them even noticing. Both Carson and Mark nodded and decided to let at least one or two pet names slide every once in a while.

 

The first day of filming, the blinds began on time and with amazing performances.

Adam had been making fun of Blake all morning, but what's new. Pharrell basically sat there and talked quietly to the artists trying to get them on his team while also staring at Gwen and then at Blake, the poor guy was sitting in between them. Blake wasn't acting differently than the previous seasons. He was dorky and made everyone laugh but unlike season 7 and 9, he let Gwen talk and stared at her longer that he cared to admit. Gwen at the other side was her happy self. She brought her sassy mode out whenever Adam was clearly trying to steal an artist from her and told Pharrell how much he loved him twice or three, while also staring down at Blake and melting at his words. What she admires the most about him during the blinds is how fast he can go from dorky to serious. He likes to take his time to talk to the contestants and when a good one comes in and most of the coaches turn he changes his comedy game for a more serious one and sometimes gets the artists, which makes Adam super mad. Blake dances in front of him and laughs at his face whenever his friend tries to steal a country person from him, and also hugs Gwen the first time she wins a 4 chair turn. Other than that things are working out and they are staying as professional as they can be.

 

Back from lunch, the second round of the day is about to start. Before the audience and the other two coaches come in Blake and Gwen are sitting on his chair silently. Blake is playing with Gwen's long straight hair and she's rubbing his free hand.

"You got a good one before." Blake says dropping a kiss on the bare space between her white blouse and her neck.

She giggles and turns to look at him, "I got it thanks to you. Adam was so mad.” They both laugh remembering Adam’s pout.

“I never help Adam, he should be used to it by now.” They stay silent for a few seconds until Blake speaks again, “Can you believe we’re here again? Our place, Gwen.”

“I’m still on cloud 9, babe. I can’t believe I get to be back again.”

“You deserve to be here, you’re such a great coach and entertainer. Also, I don’t mind hanging out with you 24/7.” He flashes his dimples at her and Gwen leans in to place a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek. “I’m so glad I said yes to Carson that day having dinner at home, so glad, Blake. Everything that went wrong, you turned it to right in such a short amount of time and now I couldn't be happier.”

“Same here, darlin’. Same here.” They hear the PA announce that they have ten extra minutes and Blake takes his time to relax against the back of his chair, pulling Gwen with him. “Remember when I said the hotline bling thing? Or when I said you were beating the crap out of Adam’s team?”

Gwen closes her eyes and takes a few seconds to replay those moments on her mind, “I do remember that, but I remember the most is our talks on your trailer, or mine; you bringing me tea when you figured out my order and you holding me when I couldn’t take it anymore. This place is way more than job for us Blake, is the place where we healed and fell in love.” Blake can’t stop grinning at her words.

“Sometimes it feels like we’re two characters in a movie, because there’s no way in hell something like this can happen in real life.”

“We’re one of a kind cowboy.”

 

Gwen eventually has to go back to her chair as the next round of blinds start. After no chair turning for two artists in a row and Pharrell and Adam battling for a soulful singer, the crowd turns silent again and the music starts playing. A woman begins the song  and Gwen and Blake immediately turn to look at each other.

“You’re still the one.” Gwen says out loud and Blake draws the biggest smile on his face, dimples and all. He knows the cameras are on so he keeps it professional and winks his eye at Gwen the moment a man’s voice jumps in.

“Two!” Blake almost shouts.

Adam and Pharrell feel like they don’t even exist, and they let the couple have their moment. Blake can’t tear his eyes away from Gwen as they sing the words back and forth until the cowboy raises his right hand and mouths “One,” pulls a finger up, “two” two fingers, “three,” three fingers and Gwen and him press the button at the same time.

They both stand on their feet when the chair fully turns and decide to really pay attention at the contestants, who look very adorable up there. They can’t be older than 25. She’s the one playing the guitar and looking more country; while the guy has skinny jeans, a white shirt and a pair of converse on.

Gwen is mesmerized by them and at the last words of the song she turns her eyes to Blake who’s already looking at her while the two singers harmonize _I’m so glad we made it, look how far we’ve come my baby._ Gwen’s crying, happy tears of course, but still, Blake wants to run to her. This is their song, of course she’s emotional, and he is too, even if he doesn’t let the tears fall down his face.

 

When the music stops they realize that Adam and Pharrell, have turned already but the light that comes on from the floor when a button is pressed isn’t on, so the couple realizes that they are the only ones that pressed te button and that everyone is waiting for them to say something. Adam breaks the silence with a cheeky comment, “You’re both so disgustingly cute.” He says looking at his friends who are still standing up. “Anyways, tell us your names.” Adam goes ahead and asks because he sees how tongue tied his friends are.

The girl talks for both of them “His name is Connor, I’m Alice and we’re from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.” Gwen immediately turns at Blake who doesn’t do his usual they’re mine dance, instead he smiles back at her because they share Oklahoma, now, it’s been their place since they started dating and Gwen started calling Tish home after Christmas.

“You two need to start talking.” It’s Adam again, reminding them that they are on camera and that they have a job to do.

Blake slightly bows down and says “Ladies first.” He sees Gwen blush as she takes a deep breath.

“That was unbelievable. Not only we,” she says pointing at Blake without looking at him, “have a special connection to the song, but you guys sang it so beautifully. The harmonies, the guitar, just everything about the two of you screams beautiful and I want you two on my team.”

Blake lets out a little laugh and Gwen shuts him up fast, “I’m not done, cowboy.” The whole place bursts out laughing and so does Blake.

“Gwen’s on sassy mode right now. Watch out.” He sits down and waits for her to start her speech again.

“I know you probably look up to Blake, and the fact that you’re Okies is not looking so good for me, but,” she raises her hand before Blake has the chance to fire back at her for the OK comment, “I don’t know everything he knows about country music but I’ve learnt a lot since I met him and I also have all my ska-rock-pop experience.”

“Actually,” the boys cuts in, “I just turned into country for her since she didn’t want to sing any rock because she said that country artists can’t do that.” The girl blushed and pokes the guy’s shoulder playfully, ”But Gwen, you are one of my main inspirations.”

“There’s only one country guy who can’t rock, and that is Blake down there.” Adam makes his funny comment of the audition and goes back to enjoy the battle.

Gwen laughs at Adam’s words knowing how wrong the Maroon 5 singer is, because Blake can sing pretty much anything. “So what I’m saying is that I have a lot more to offer than your old pal Blake down there.” Gwen turns to look at him and flashes a cheeky smile his way.

“Damn.” Pharrell and Adam say at the same time.

Blake takes a few seconds to calm himself down rubs his neck, “That was awesome.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Gwen asks trying to get on his nerves.

“Nah, darling, I’m just trying to find the right words to say so I don’t end up sleeping on the couch tonight.” At his words Gwen turns red and laughs shyly as his comment while the other two coaches can’t believe what’s happening. The audience laughs out loud again, but Blake only has eyes for his girlfriend. He feels so sorry for the contestants, but when he turns to look at them again they’re also laughing. The girl’s head is on the boy’s shoulder and he has his arm around her.

“So,” he clears his throat, “that was amazing. As Gwen said everything about it was beautiful and that’s one of the two reasons we turned around. The second one being that, this song is special to us.” His dimples and proud smile draw on his face as he rubs his hands, “Of course Gwen knows a lot about everything, because she’s amazing and would be a very good coach for you both…”

“That’s right!” Gwen jumps in.

“But!” now is Blake’s turn to raise his finger as in _it’s my turn to speak_ “I am the only coach who has been able to bring a duo all the way to the finale, and of course I’m the country guy on this panel.”

“Are the two of you opened to more than just country?” Pharrell decide to interfere.

“Yeah, of course.” Both reply at the same time.

Gwen smiles widely. “Are you guys a couple?” The duo nod in reply, “You work so well together and I know you have the potential and are capable to do more. We can go through a lot of genres on my team…”

“Hey hey!” Blake interrupts, “I can do that as well.”

 

Adam cuts in “time to decide guys!”

Blake starts his _come home,_ and his finger pointing while Gwen stares at him and then at the duo who is quietly speaking, trying to decide which one of them they choose.

“Okay, so… We admire the two of you so much, and both of you are the reason we are here today. Thank you so much for turning around.” The girl says grabbing her boyfriend’s hand, “We feel like our best option would be… Gwen!”

The rockstar coach can’t believe the words. She turns to look at her boyfriend who is clapping and smiling widely at her and when she doesn’t move and he sees that the duo have started making their way down the stairs he walks to her and offers his hand to her, which she gladly takes and steps off the chair platform. When the performances reach them she’s still in shook. “Are you sure?” Blake still can't believe how shy and insecure she gets when a good contestant chooses her, it hurts him that she doesn't realize  how amazing she is.

“Yeah!” The duo say at the same time, “Thank you so much.” Both hug her as Blake watches the interaction while turning around to reach for Gwen’s shirts, because he knows that with the excitement and the emotional song she’s going to forget, and she loves giving her team mates the shirts.

“Gwen,” Blake touches her shoulder handing the blue Team Gwen shirts. She gives them to the contestants who smile and thank her for the gift before turning to hug Blake.

“I’ll see you around guys. You’re in the best hands.” He murmurs but Gwen hears the words and he’s pretty sure the microphone has registered the sound, as well.

“I can’t believe I got them.” Gwen and Blake are still standing in front of her chair trying so hard not to hug or touch. Adam joins them and so does Pharrell who congratulates his friend, “They’re so good.”

“They are.” Gwen nods looking at Pharrell.

“I live for Gwen stealing contestants from Blake.” Adam says out loud jumping around the coaches area.

 

They go back to their chairs and Blake feels his phone buzz. He would normally ignore it but he doesn’t know why, reaches for it and grins when he sees Gwen’s name on the screen.

 

**There’s no way I’m sleeping alone ever again. Love you. Gx.**

Blake turns his head to meet her brown chocolate eyes and finds Gwen already looking at him. He types back and looks at Gwen as she reads the message.

**Thank God because that couch is the most uncomfortable thing. I love you more.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
